A Country Boy's World
by holly0225
Summary: A friendship blossoms into love as Big Mac shows Fluttershy around a country boy's world. Story will have 20 chapters. Romance scenes, thieving ex flings, and great adventures.


May 27th, 2014 – 12:30am

"Angel Bunny it's time to wake up!" Fluttershy laughingly said as she walked into her bedroom, nudging the little fluff that slept on the end of her bed. "I've been up since eight o'clock cleaning and feeding everyone; you're sleeping the day away!" Angel peeked out from under the blanket, let out a yawn and flopped on him back. "Up, up, up! I fixed you a lovely breakfast. Erm.. Well technically lunch now" The little white bun finally rolled off the bed and trudged behind Fluttershy down stairs into their cozy kitchen.

Fluttershy filled Angel's bowl on the floor with colored greens, carrot slices and some fresh fruit. The bunny's ears instantly perked up, fruit and carrots were quite a special treat for him these days! Carrots and fruit are high in sugar and should only be eaten in small amounts as occasional treats. Fluttershy had been keeping Angel on a strict diet after his substantial weight gain over the winter months.

"What shouldl we do today my handsome Angel bunny? I've been a busy little bee this morning. All of the house chores are done and the fawns have been fed and watered.." Fluttershy pondered while drinking her third cup of coffee, peering over at the bunny who was now grooming his ears. "Oh I know," she squealed nearly spilling her cup "Let's go on a drive! It's such a wonderfully warm day and we shouldn't waste it sitting at home." Angel looked at her nodding his head and wiggled his nose. "Perfect! Let's go!"

Fluttershy wrestled the roof off her yellow Jeep Wrangler. Her parents bought it brand new as a graduation present a couple years ago. The navy blue and white "Class of 2012" tassel still dangled from the rearview mirror. Now two years later, the bright yellow was starting to pale from the sun and there was a few dings and dents from hauling animals to and from work. Fluttershy's wildlife veterinarian assistant job paid enough to cover all of her bills, but didn't pay enough for a whole lot extra. "Don't get me wrong," she thought "I love my Jeep. It just needs fixed up, but a trip to the auto body shop is out of the question for now." She had recently taken home quite a few extra animals. With spring rolling into summer animals were pouring in the office like a stream over flowing from good day's rain. Fluttershy mostly took home young fawns. People don't seem to understand that in the spring it is a perfectly natural occurrence to come across a fawn that is seemingly by itself in the woods. The fawn is probably not alone; its mother is usually nearby, aware, and attentive. Fluttershy placed Angel bunny in a pillow filled basket and loaded him in the car. Angel liked to look out the window, but couldn't see if he was just sitting on the seat. "Let's get going," she said warmly glancing over at the bunny.

The slender girl loved driving over the country side. The fragrant flowers and rolling hills were a refreshing change of scenery from the sterile vet clinic. Sometimes Fluttershy just needed to get away from it all and lose herself in the road ahead. Country music drifted from the speakers and she happily sang along. She was nearing Sweet Apple Acres and she wondered if her friend Applejack was working the orchard. Fluttershy slowed down as she passed the sweet smelling trees and beeped her horn a couple times hoping her friend was near enough to hear, but to her surprise it wasn't Applejack that jogged her way over. It was her older brother Big Macintosh. Sweat glistened from his brow as he squinted over the wooden fence at her. "Howdy Miss Shy," he happily yelled up at her car from his side of the fence. "Hello Big Mac! It's wonderful to see you. What are you up to?" she genuinely asked. "Oh jus checkin on these old trees, makin sure their doin alright after that storm we had the other night. What're you doin clear over our way," Mac asked. "Oh just going on an afternoon drive, had to get away from town for a little while. I'll let you get back to work though, don't want to keep you," She said shyly. Fluttershy didn't want to waste his time anymore than she had to. She'd always been a little bit nervous around Big Mac. "Oh it ain't no problem Miss Shy," Mac told her, "If you're wantin to see Applejack she's throwin hay in the barn back behind the house." "Thanks Big Mac, I might drop by when I'm heading back home. I mean, if that's alright with you.. I don't want to intrude" "Oh you're fine Fluttershy, you're always welcome on the farm," Mac said sweetly flashing her a cheeky Copenhagen smile. "Well okay then," Fluttershy sheepishly said as she started her car again, "maybe I'll see you later." "Oh just maybe," Mac said as he threw his hand up to wave as she started to pull her yellow Jeep away from the fence line.

"Oh my goodness," she thought as she drove away. It had been awhile since Fluttershy had seen Big Mac. Even when they were in high school and she was always running around with Applejack, she had hardly seen him. He had played football as an upperclassman, he was a starting offensive guard, and always had girls hanging all over him. Strangely he never had a girlfriend though. With working the farm, school and sports he probably didn't have time for one, she thought. He'd always been good looking, but now he seemed to be even more so. Throwing hay bales had definitely toned Mac's upper body. "He could throw me around anytime," Fluttershy wickedly said to herself. "WAIT WHAT," she exclaimed, "I did not just say that. Flutter he is your best friend's older brother. Not only would that change the dynamics of our friendship, but Mac probably doesn't want someone his sister's age." Big Mac was only two years older than the girls, however. Now that they're out of school, it really isn't the odd of an age difference. "He can buy alcohol now," Fluttershy smirked. Being only twenty years old, most of the parties she attended were pretty boring unless someone scored a bottle of vodka from their parent's liquor cabinet or Applejack snuck a jar of moonshine out of the seller. "Maybe I will stop by the farm later," she nodded to herself.

**Thank you for reading! This is my very first time ever writing a fanfic and I'm so excited you're reading it. I can tell you right now this is going to be a very long story, probably 20+ chapters. So stick around to see what happens! I will be posting a new chapter every couple of days. Make sure you favorite, follow and leave a helpful review for me! :) ~Holly**


End file.
